


Take Me Apart (Piece by Piece)

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Dynamic, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Headspace, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Dongmyeong pulls his attention away from Yuchan's face, carefully done up in a way that makes him look sharper and a lot more dangerous than he normally does. He’d pulled on a pair of slacks that hugged his hips and the black satin shirt did nothing to hide the curve of his chest and waist underneath his coat. He looks expensive, like someone spoiled.“Who are you trying to impress?”
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Take Me Apart (Piece by Piece)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wanna write about dumb puppy Yuchan and that's okay. /finger pistols and goes to jail for feral crimes

Dongmyeong freezes for a moment in the doorway of their room, head cocked as he takes the way Yuchan is standing in front of their shared closet. He’s humming as he slips on a long fur coat, a gift that had been taken from a job they had done before they were even sleeping together. He never wears it often, just on the few occasions they’ve made plans to go out and enjoy themselves over dinner or drinks.

That had been the plan too.

“Hey,” Dongmyeong raps on the doorframe and Yuchan jerks around with a startled yelp. It’s hard not to laugh at Yuchan’s surprise and the way his eyes go wide, but Dongmyeong’s practiced when it comes to not sharing exactly what he’s thinking with him.

“Hi,” Yuchan smiles and it pulls Dongmyeong’s attention to the way his lip is swollen. A clear sign that Yuchan had spent the entire time he was deciding what to wear worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

It makes something settle in Dongmyeong’s stomach and the thought that maybe he doesn’t want to take him out after all.

Dongmyeong pulls his attention away from his face, carefully done up in a way that makes him look sharper and a lot more dangerous than he normally does. He’d pulled on a pair of slacks that hugged his hips and the black satin shirt did nothing to hide the curve of his chest and waist underneath his coat. He looks expensive, like someone spoiled.

“Who are you trying to impress?”

Yuchan’s expression falls at his tone, his shoulders sagging almost instantly. He kicks his foot against the floor and it’s petulant, as if he wanted Dongmyeong to compliment him rather than question him. He pouts and it makes Dongmyeong want to grab him by the back of his neck and drag him in, instead, he waits for his answer.

“You,” Yuchan replies easily and Dongmyeong steps into his space. Normally Yuchan has a few centimeters on him, but in his boots, that small advantage is removed and Yuchan sinks into himself, making himself look even smaller as Dongmyeong moves in close.

Reaching up, Dongmyeong grips his jaw in his hand, forcing Yuchan’s head up to meet his gaze. “What makes you think that a whore like you deserves to look nice for us?”

There’s no missing the way Yuchan’s eyes go wide or the tremble that runs through him at the words. His lips part, exhaling softly, and Dongmyeong watches as he struggles to find anything to say, before finally giving up.

“Of course you don’t deserve to, you already make a mess of all the nice things I’ve gotten for you.” Dongmyeong drops his grip on his jaw, his hands falling to Yuchan’s shoulders. He slips them under his coat, fingers giving a tug at the shirt he’s wearing underneath. “You’d only ruin these too if I let you wear them. Take them off.”

The command has Yuchan’s breath hitching and Dongmyeong uses his moment of hesitation to push his coat off of his shoulders. Yuchan lets him, eyes never leaving his face as Dongmyeong carefully folds the coat over his arm, before putting his palm to Yuchan’s sternum and giving him a gentle shove back.

“Do I need to tell you again?”

Shaking his head, Yuchan steps back, going to turn around, but a click of Dongmyeong’s tongue has him freezing in the middle of the room.

Dongmyeong steps back, familiar in the space, and lowers himself down into the chair they’d moved into the bedroom months ago. He lays the coat over his thigh, smoothing it down with a gentle hand, before looking back up at Yuchan. He’s still and Dongmyeong slowly begins counting down from three in his head, adjusting to what he’ll need to do if Yuchan _doesn’t_ listen in time.

_Three._

Yuchan inhales deeply, eyes wide and tongue flicking out to trace over his bottom lip as he processes everything.

_Two._

Dongmyeong taps his finger over the coat and Yuchan’s eyes drop down to it, his fingers twisting into tight little fists at his sides. 

_One._

Yuchan startles and before Dongmyeong can open his mouth, Yuchan’s hands are up at his own throat, working the first button free. Dongmyeong settles, leaning back in the chair and watching as Yuchan makes quick work of the buttons of his shirt. He swiftly works through the buttons, his hands trembling enough that he stumbles over two of them.

He shrugs out of the shirt, hesitating as it falls off of his shoulders and the fabric bunches up around his wrists.

“Hang it back up, it’s worth more than you.”

The squeak of noise that pulls from Yuchan is almost enough to have Dongmyeong breaking, to have him snorting at just how obvious he is. Instead he keeps his expression blank, impatient, and Yuchan scrambles back over to the closet to hang up the shirt. He pauses there for only a moment, before returning back to the spot he had been standing in and hovers his hands over the belt holding his slacks up.

Even half dressed, he still makes a sight. He’d changed out the usual bars he had in for his nipple piercings to a chain that dropped down his chest and swooped back over his hips. It’s delicate and Dongmyeong makes a note to twist him around later to see the way the chain drops over the small of his back. It rests over a clear bite at his waist, purpling bruises that disappear under the waist of his slacks.

Yuchan pulls his belt free and doesn’t stop to put it away, before unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. He steps out of them, only turning to hang them up when Dongmyeong dips his chin in acknowledgement.

It’s quiet as he turns back around and puts the belt away and carefully sets about hanging his slacks up as well.

Even from here, Dongmyeong can see the way his skin is pimpling from the chill of the room, but he makes no move to get up and turn the temperature up. Yuchan doesn’t ask for anything either as he returns back to his spot, doesn’t even smooth his hands up and down his arms like he normally does when he gets a chill.

“I told you to take them off,” Dongmyeong drawls and that does have Yuchan startling.

Slowly, Yuchan dips his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear and pushes them down his thighs. Even from this distance, Dongmyeong doesn’t miss the wet spot already forming at the front of the fabric, before it’s piled up at Yuchan’s feet. He toes off his socks and that’s where Dongmyeong finally lets him still and wonder what’s coming next.

He shifts from one foot to the other, his hands making one abortive movement to cover himself, before they’re falling to his side. 

Dongmyeong takes him in, from the bruise looped around his ankle from when he’d been pulled in fast and sharp one night. The trail of bruises crawling up the inside of his thighs, over the curve of where his thigh met his groin and up across his one hip. His small cock that gave a pathetic little jerk at Dongmyeong’s attention on him.

Yuchan trembles, but doesn’t doesn’t question him, just keeps his eyes on Dongmyeong and waits. _Good_ , Dongmyeong thinks, but doesn’t praise him out loud, not when it’s the minimum he should be doing. He stays focused, eyes only dropping when Dongmyeong taps the toe of his boot against the floor in front of him.

Finally, Dongmyeong lifts a hand and taps it up against his own throat. Yuchan’s eyes focus on the movement, his eyes going wide, before he’s twisting to face their nightstand and scrambling for the box perched neatly amongst all their things. 

Dongmyeong uses his distraction to tilt forward, hands unfolding Yuchan’s coat and laying it out on the hardwood floor in front of him. Dual purpose for what Dongmyeong has in mind for him tonight.

When Yuchan turns back to him, he comes forward without needing to be asked. He hesitates for a moment, his toes brushing against the edges of the coat, before Dongmyeong taps his fingers against his thigh and Yuchan steps onto it. Slowly he moves in closer, before gracelessly sinking to his knees in front of Dongmyeong.

It’s practiced, but not enough so that he can hide his small wince when his knees hit the floor.

Dongmyeong leans forward and holds out his hand. Yuchan shifts, keeping his eyes on Dongmyeong’s boots, but is still quick to press the thick leather collar into Dongmyeong’s hand. 

It’s easy to get the collar on him, Yuchan going pliant and letting Dongmyeong tilt him as he needs to slide the end through the loop to hold it in place. Once he has it sitting where he wants it, Dongmyeong gets his fingers under Yuchan’s chin and the pressure has him automatically leaning his head back, exposing the long line of his throat and the collar sitting neatly around it.

This close, Dongmyeong can see the flush working it’s way down from his cheeks and down his chest and how the tops of his thighs are already starting to shine with how he’s leaking precome all over himself. Desperate and so easily put into his place.

“Do you know why you’re not allowed to have nice things?”

The question drags another whine from Yuchan, has him squeezing his eyes shut as he clenches his teeth. He doesn’t answer though and that’s not the attitude Dongmyeong is willing to put up with. Shifting his grip from his chin and up into his hair, Dongmyeong pulls tight and gives him a sharp shake.

Yuchan gasps and Dongmyeong uses the time to knock the toe of his boot against Yuchan’s knees. His reaction is instantaneous, immediately parting his legs and sinking his ass down against the coat, instead of sitting neatly on his calves.

Still, he doesn’t answer and Dongmyeong nudges his boot in between Yuchan’s legs and up against his cock. He jerks forward, pulling against the hand in his hair with a loud keen of noise that fills up the room. His hands go to grab at Dongmyeong, but before they even reach him, he’s dropping them to the tops of his thighs and clenching them into fists.

He blinks up at Dongmyeong, eyes glittering with unshed tears as he leans back to relieve some of the pressure of Dongmyeong’s hand in his hair. He’s good, behaving so well, so Dongmyeong rewards him by pressing the toe of his boot harder against him, testing.

Yuchan’s hips jerk and he chokes on an exhale, but otherwise makes no attempt to move. A tap of his boot against him, before Dongmyeong kicks his foot up beside Yuchan’s hand on his thigh. The quick relief isn’t enough for Yuchan to collect himself and he trembles hard in Dongmyeong’s grasp, hard enough that Dongmyeong can feel the jump of the muscles in his thigh under his heel.

“Take my boots off,” Dongmyeong orders and Yuchan immediately takes the out of answering his previous question. Yuchan’s hands lift, immediately falling to Dongmyeong’s boots and working at the laces. He closes his eyes and Dongmyeong watches the first tear slip down his cheek as he works wholly by feel to undo the laces of his boots.

Finishing one, Yuchan carefully pulls Dongmyeong’s foot free and sets the boot off to the side. He hesitates for a moment and Dongmyeong nudges his hand with his toes and Yuchan quickly pulls off his sock as well. He makes quick work of his other boot, not once pulling against Dongmyeong’s grip on him or making any attempt to move from where he was told to sit. 

He’s sweet like this, well behaved. 

The normal teasing he gives him or fight smothered before it could even start. That tentative little nudge from him about wanting to feel owned sometimes, wanting to feel insignificant to him, when they’d outlined what they wanted at the start of it all. Normally they’re both on even footing, but he _wanted_ to have the floor swept out from him sometimes and Dongmyeong was happy to give him that.

“Someone needs a reminder of why he can’t have nice things,” Dongmyeong murmurs and slips his barefoot in between Yuchan’s thighs, pressing the ball of his foot against him like he had the toe of his boot. It makes Yuchan flinch back, blinking open his eyes to look up at them with a pout. “Because he always makes a mess of them.”

Dongmyeong grins, sharp and cruel, and presses his foot down against Yuchan harder, not missing the way he jolts at the pressure. “Am I wrong Yuchannie? You don’t want to sit there and hump my foot until you come?”

“No,” Yuchan croaks, but it isn’t sure and he rocks up against Dongmyeong’s foot despite his own denial.

“Oh, the whore thinks he can fool me,” Dongmyeong laughs, shifting his foot so that Yuchan's cock slides against the arch of his foot until he can press his heel down against him. He can feel the way precome smears across his skin, chilling in the air of the room as he works his heel in small little circles against Yuchan.

In his hands, Yuchan whines, hands slipping down beside himself to twist into the fur coat. He clutches at it tight, trembling and trying desperately not to prove that that is exactly the kind of slut he is for him. Dongmyeong knows he just needs the smallest push, the tiniest little piece of incentive to let himself fall apart in his hands.

"It's okay, you're allowed to just be my dumb puppy." Dongmyeong coos and that has Yuchan's eyes opening again to stare at him. His bottom lip quivers and he gives a pathetic whimper that has Dongmyeong finally letting go of his hair and cupping his cheek gently. "Aren't you my dumb needy little puppy, Yuchannie?"

It's permission, slight as it may be. Permission enough to have Yuchan giving a jerky nod of his head, before pressing his cheek a little harder into Dongmyeong's hand. His thumb smoothes over the top of Yuchan's cheek, wiping away another stray tear and he smiles, something gentler. "Show me."

Yuchan sags like a puppet with his strings cut, tongue flicking out to wet his own lips as he swallows. "Can I touch you?"

Dongmyeong's tempted to palm at himself at the question, has to shift in his seat to move some of the pressure of his jeans cutting in against his own dick. It's not what Yuchan means, but it's hard not to take it that way, not when he slides his foot back down against Yuchan's dick and listens to the way he mewls.

"Yes."

As soon as the answer passes from Dongmyeong's lips, Yuchan's fingers uncurl from the coat and fall to his ankle. He doesn't tighten his grip and if Dongmyeong wasn't watching him so closely, he'd barely know they were there. He rocks up against Dongmyeong's foot, following the rock of movement with his own. It's slick from just how much Yuchan is already leaking against him and Dongmyeong can't imagine that it's entirely comfortable to be sitting in his own mess like he is, which is exactly the point.

"H-harder please?" The request is tentative, not demanding and Dongmyeong pulls his hand away from Yuchan's cheek to lean back into the chair at it. He pretends to consider it, holding Yuchan's teary gaze as he remains silent for a moment, just continues the steady movement of his foot against Yuchan. Each rock has Yuchan shuddering, humping forward against him in a near desperate search for more contact.

Without warning, Dongmyeong presses his foot down harder, digs the ball of his foot down against him and takes in the way Yuchan gives a shuddering moan. His fingers spasm against Dongmyeong's ankle, but still he doesn't tighten his grip, just accepts whatever Dongmyeong gives him.

He's beautiful like this, with his makeup starting to run from his own tears and his lips parted on each gasp and moan he gives. Every rock of his hips has him rolling his body, the glittering chain hanging from his piercings catching the light and drawing Dongmyeong's attention down, down, down.

He's so small, one of the things he’d taken to teasing him about when he wanted to rile him up. How he can never fuck him the way Dongmyeong can him, a hand working around him in what would be cruel if he hadn't been the one to ask him to touch him like that. From the bruises crawling up his thighs and hip and the collar around his throat, his trust in him to take him apart the way he wanted, almost _needed_. 

Dongmyeong rocks his foot up, presses his heel down and Yuchan wails on a sob, grip tightening for the first time against Dongmyeong. He tips forward, forehead pressing against Dongmyeong's knee as his thighs clench down tight around Dongmyeong's foot, holding him in place as he comes messily all over himself.

He shudders his way through his own orgasm, squirming and continuing a steady rock against Dongmyeong's foot until it's finally too much and he finally falls still. 

Reaching out, Dongmyeong cards his hand through Yuchan's sweaty hair, gentle, as he carefully pulls his foot free from between Yuchan's thighs, ignoring the little whimper he gives as his hips jolt away from the nearly too much touch. He waits there, Yuchan breathing hot and heavy against his knee and shaking as he tries to gather himself.

He pulls back and Dongmyeong opens his mouth to tell him he did a good job, but before he can, Yuchan shifts his grip around Dongmyeong's ankle and hikes his leg up. It's surprising and Dongmyeong barely catches himself from slapping his hands out to grip at the arms of the chair. Dongmyeong swears as he catches on to what Yuchan is about to do.

Without pause, Yuchan runs the flat of his tongue over the arch of Dongmyeong's foot, eyebrows drawing down in concentration as he laps at the mess of come across Dongmyeong's skin. It's hard not to jolt at the feeling of his tongue licking over the curve of his heel and over his toes, but Dongmyeong carefully holds himself still as hard as it is. The last thing he wants is to knock Yuchan in the teeth when he's as out of his head as he is.

When he finally drops Dongmyeong's ankle from his grip, Yuchan all but sags against the fur coat he'd been kneeling on. He flops off to the side, away from the mess he had made and buries his face against his folded arms, curling himself up tight. "Sorry, I made a mess."

The words come out slurred and slow and Dongmyeong pushes himself out of the chair to kneel down beside Yuchan.

"It's okay, I expected you too. I love how messy you are," Dongmyeong says softly and leans in close enough to press a gentle kiss to the crown of Yuchan's head. The contact has him twisting enough to glance up at Dongmyeong, expression so incredibly open and unguarded. It's easy to see how he's struggling to form words, to figure out what to say, so Dongmyeong shushes him quietly and runs his hand over the line of Yuchan's shoulders.

"You were so good for me, always are. My sweet puppy. Messy and so good."

The praise is enough to have Yuchan's ears going pink and he hides his face back against his arms, but Dongmyeong doesn't miss the small whine of noise he makes. "Come on, baby, let's get you wiped down and tucked in. We can order dinner and eat in bed."

He waits, fingers tracing idle patterns into Yuchan’s skin as he waits for him to come back to himself enough to move, waits for him to finally push himself up with shaky arms. Once he’s up, Yuchan turns to Dongmyeong, looking at him with wide eyes and a pout. 

"Fine," Dongmyeong relents after a moment, leaning in to cup Yuchan's face between his hands and pull him into a kiss. He can feel Yuchan's lips pull up into a smile against his, his hands twisting into Dongmyeong's shirt as he shuffles in a little closer.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then you can have more kisses, alright?"

Yuchan nods quickly, but doesn't let go of Dongmyeong, still desperate for the contact that tells him he was good and it’s contact that Dongmyeong doesn't mind giving him.

With a grunt, Dongmyeong loops his arms around Yuchan's waist and hauls him up to his feet. His legs are wobbly and Dongmyeong weighs the benefits of just sitting him on the edge of the bed versus actually walking him back to the bathroom to wash up at the sink.

He takes a step and Yuchan's legs almost give out, making the choice for him.

"It's going to be a dinner and breakfast in bed kind of weekend, isn't it?"

The question has Yuchan breaking into a smile, laughing bright and loud in the room, and settling in Dongmyeong that what they have, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
